Walk With Me
by LadyBauer
Summary: Who is at Natasha's door at 3am? You know who...Clintasha fluff, comfort, smut (warned you). One Shot please review!


Clintasha, naturally...

I own nothing but my total love of all things Clintasha so, you know...

Hope you like! :-) 

Unbelievable, Natasha thought to herself as she scrambled out of bed at 3am to the sound of some idiot pounding on her door. Even if it's Nick Fury himself she's still going to kill him she muttered as she stubbed her toe on the table in the living room. Hopping a few steps and sighing heavily she shouted, "This better be some kind of apocalyptic emergency you asshole!".

As she yanked open the door she was surprised to see Clint standing in mid knock looking like hell. Her face softened the tiniest bit to see the state he was in as she squinted at the light in the hallway of her building.

"What's going on Clint?" She said rubbing her eyes against the harsh light, taking in his appearance. He wasn't supposed to be back from his mission for another 3 days. Something had gone south, badly she thought to herself. He was still in his tactical gear but he had no bags with him. His face had a few days worth of what she liked to call 'stake-out stubble' and his eyes were red and tired, full of tears that he would never let roll down his cheeks. He looked away from her like he wasn't sure if he wanted to come in even after all the effort he made to get her to answer the door.

He suddenly grabbed her arms and walked her inside slamming the door behind him with his foot. She gasped and tried to struggle back but he swung her around trapping her between the door and his hard body. She was pissed with him. He comes over at 3am pounding on the door and now he thinks he's going to just...

As if something had clicked in his head he captured her mouth with his and they were all teeth and tongue with him pressing her even harder into the door. She stopped struggling against him as her own traitorous body responded to his touch and kiss. His fingers dug hard enough into her arms so that she could even feel his nails which he always kept short for missions (and also because he would bite them if they were long enough). He moved his mouth to her jawline and down her neck and chest as he noticed the red flush of her arousal spread across her pale skin. She panted and fisted her hands in his hair as he worked his way down to her breasts.

He was methodical and determined in his touch and caress but then he'd navigated her body so many times before it was as familiar to him as his own at this point. She briefly shook her head out of the fog to wonder what this was, why did he need her so much at this time of the morning, what went so badly wrong for him that he felt the need to lose himself in her.

Still pressing her into the door he took his hands away from her to undo his belt and his pants enough to free his hardness from them. He moved her panties to one side and ran his fingers between her legs to see if she was ready to take him. Getting confirmation and a deep moan from Natasha he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped naturally around his waist as he slid into her smoothly with one thrust. All the air rushed from her lungs as she clung to his shoulders tightly.

"Fuuccckkk" he growled as he began moving rapidly making the door rattle against it's hinges. It wasn't going to be long, both of them hot enough for each other to set the building on fire.

"Clint! Oh God!" Natasha came hard and fast as he following closely behind, biting down on her shoulder as he emptied himself into her. For what seemed like an eternity they stayed as they were as Natasha managed a wry smile at what they must look like. She could feel the flush on her face and chest, where her tank top was bunched up under her arms, still with her panties on, just moved over to allow Clint in. Him basically fully dressed even with his coat on just his pants and boxers shoved down his legs far enough to accommodate his task.

She tried to shift so she could smooth her hands down his back as his legs began to shake with the effort of holding her up. He slid out of her and let her feet down on the floor gently. He released her from his vice like grip so she could straighten herself and he did the same finally closing his belt, all the while not making eye contact with her.

"Well that was.." But he cut her off saying "I'm sorry Tasha" as he made a move for the door handle.

She caught his wrist in hers and placed her other hand on his cheek as gently as she could. Trying to shift his gaze she said,

"What for? Waking me up, fucking me into the door? Well the latter was pretty good to be fair so I suppose i could forgive you for waking me up this once." She said smiling at him, trying to break through his barriers. He seemed to straighten up a little bit at that and he finally looked at her with his sad tired eyes. She took his hand and coaxed him to follow her into the bathroom. Still holding his hand (afraid if she let it go he would make a run for the door) she stretched over the bath and turned the taps on to fill it.

He stood awkwardly before her sensing what she was trying to do. She poured the least female smelling bath oil she had into the water as steam began to fill the room then she turned to him unzipping his coat and pushing it from his shoulders. It fell to the floor shortly followed by his tac vest revealing a nasty bruise on his rib cage. She looked at him disapprovingly, he'd held her up all that time with bruised ribs. He shrugged sheepishly as she continued with his belt. Once it was off she bent down to take off his boots, motioning for him to lean on her.

"Natasha, honestly I can do that myself you don't have to...they're probably going to stink." He sighed as she kept going.

"Here's a news flash for you, they always stink and yet here I am." She said matter of factly. Once his boots and socks were off he shucked his pants and boxers off together and moved towards the bath. He climbed in carefully and lent back as the hot water washed over him. He lifted a handful of the water and splashed it over his face rubbing it in. She took up the wash cloth in her hands and gently began washing his torso and arms as he closed his eyes at her gentle touch. Surprisingly very gentle for her. After a while he realised she had stopped and was studying him intently.

"You wanna tell me about it?" She asked knowingly, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. He squeezed her hand and tugged on it, silently asking her to get in with him.

She nodded and stood up to take her vest and panties off before carefully climbing into the bath. She settled herself between his legs and against his hard chest as he wrapped his warm, slick arms around her. She closed her eyes at the tenderness of his embrace and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I shot a civilian." He almost whispered, his lips millimeters away from her ear.

"Oh Clint, I'm sorry."

"I had the mark in my scope, following him across this market square in Paris. I couldn't use my bow so I had my M14 instead. Fury was in my ear telling me if I didn't take the shot we were going to lose him. Lots of noise, lots of people, cars but I had to go for it so I did and I got him but the bullet went right through him and into the guy behind him. Just an ordinary guy out on his break or going to meet his girl - who knows." He explained tightening his hold around his own girl.

She placed her hands on top of his and shook her head softly. "I know there isn't anything I can say to make it better baby - but it will get better eventually." Speaking from experience she knew that was true, for the most part anyway.

She turned her head to look at him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for coming to me instead of keeping it to yourself." He smiled down at her now and she knew he was feeling better. The lines in his face were less noticeable and he sure smelled a lot better.

"I just needed to feel something else. Something other than tremendously guilty about taking that man's life." He said honestly.

"I know" She soothed as she ran her hands over his arms. God she was lucky, she thought. Here was this guy who knew everything about her, the things she'd done and he wanted her. He trusted her enough to take her to his own dark places because he knew she'd walk through it with him.

"Come on, " She said shifting, "The water's getting cold, let's go to bed." She got out of the bath and handed him a towel as he dripped all over her bathroom floor. He dried himself roughly and wrapped it around his waist. He took her own towel from her hands and began to dry her gently. She kept her eyes on him as he worked and gasped every time his fingers grazed her skin. He straightened up and gently rubbed the ends of her hair which had become damp against his chest and gave her a sly wink making her smile.

They walked naked into her bedroom and slipped between the sheets. As they settled down Natasha stretched to turn out the light but Clint shifted until he was on top of her. Stroking her cheek with his hand she knew he wanted to make amends for being rough with her earlier. Being rough was sometimes what they both enjoyed and she had no complaints that he had ever overstepped the boundaries she had set for him. But for Clint, he liked to make their time in bed as good for her as possible, an expression of the love that was rarely spoken between them.

She ghosted her hand over his face, his cheek, his lips and pulled him down to her for a kiss. He groaned at the contract and pressed a little more of his weight onto her together with his hardening cock making her wrap her legs around his waist once more, desperate for him again less than an hour since he'd filled her so completely.

She broke the kiss and rolled them over so that she was on top. He sat up to lick between her breasts and stroke his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver as his calloused hands covered her breasts and squeezed them as he knew she liked. She threw her head back and rubbed herself gently against his hardness making it his turn to shiver.

Putting her lips to his ear she whispered, "Clint, make love to me please".

He smiled against the smooth skin of her chest and slowly turned them over so that he was on top of her again. He shed the bed sheet which had tangled itself between them and discarded it onto the floor so that there were no barriers between them. This is how he liked it when they had the time, skin to skin, his hands tracing every mark on her body which he could have accurately listed if there were such a test.

He took her hands and pushed them up so that her wrists were above her head, her fingertips reaching out for the end of the headboard as he lavished attention on one breast, then the other. As he made his way down her body he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton making her giggle. He wondered how many people in the world ever got to hear her giggle like that. He suspected he was the only one and his chest tightened with love for her.

Natasha shook in anticipation of what he was about to do and as much as she wanted him to be inside of her right now, she also wanted him to go down on her so badly she almost shoved his head down to where she wanted it out of sheer impatience. There was the difference between them, he could probably have brought her off just kissing and caressing her body, without ever touching her where she desperately needed to be touched. Finally though he reached the apex of her thighs and sighed,

"Oh God, I've been dreaming about this for 2 weeks - Natasha, you are so wet baby," He remarked as he lent in to lap at her gently. Her legs tensed when he made contact with her slit and she arched her back off the bed breathing heavily.

"Mmm, missed me too huh?" He said as he brought her closer to his face with his hands on her hips.

Bastard, she though smiling to herself. God he really knew how to do this so well, she giggled again thinking that it should be him going in to seduce the marks. They'd be putty in his hands. Although she only wanted him to do this to her, for the rest of her life, all she wanted was to be in bed with Clint. She sighed as she fisted her hands in his hair and began to pant. He took that as his queue to put two fingers inside her as he licked. As he suspected she was close and began to get even wetter,

"Oh Jesus Christ Clint, don't you dare stop!" She cried as he picked up his torturous pace until finally she was shuddering beneath him and he was as hard as a rock again. He backed off gently and kissed his way back up to her mouth as she regained her senses.

As he reached her chest she pulled his head up the rest of the way and latched onto his mouth like her life depended on it. Tasting herself on his lips she sucked his tongue making him groan as his cock tantalizingly rubbed against her sensitive slit. "Mmm, get inside me now Barton!" making him laugh at her sexy order.

He lined his cock up to enter her and looked into her eyes as he did just that. His length filled her completely and he felt her coming again, before he had so much as thrust into her again. Her walls contracted tightly against his cock and he rested his forehead against hers trying desperately not to come with her yet.

"Oh fuck, Oh Clint, you're gonna be the death of me." She said playfully slapping his ass. He panted and looked up at her, "Me? You don't even know what you're doing to me right now darlin."

"I definitely do, now would you hurry up and fuck me please - I want to come around you again, want to feel you come inside me baby." As she spoke she stroked the base of his spine and ass making him want to explode. He began to move setting a slow pace which was frustrating the life out of them both but felt so damn good.

Natasha had clearly had enough of the slow plan and after a few minutes of some very un-Natasha like mewling sounds she rolled them over so that she was riding him and ride him she intended to. She picked up their pace and began swiveling her hips as he pumped into her. He slid his hands up her smooth stomach to her breasts and she was making that noise again...oh shit. He took one hand away from her chest and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Natasha threw her head back and cried out yet again as she squeezed her walls around his cock.

"OH FUCK!" He shouted as he sat up and spun around to sit on the edge of the bed so that his feet were on the floor and she was still in his lap gyrating against him for all she was worth.

"Baby I'm so close, I want to come inside of you now." He said, his hand on her hip guiding her to where he needed her.

She took the hint and ran her hands over his chest, his strong arms around her, preventing her from hitting the floor. "Come on Hawkeye, give it to me baby." She coaxed him in her soft, sexy voice and then she said it again - this time in Russian and that was all she needed to do.

He cried out her name and tightened his hold around her as he rode out his own orgasm. When they stopped moving he swung them both back onto the bed and she curled into his side running her hands all over him as they both tried to get their breathing back under control.

"Jesus," he said as she laughed again.

"Yeah we seem to talk to him a lot when we're having sex." She said as they both laughed.

She propped her head up on her elbow as she looked at him. "Feel any better?" She asked him. He kissed her softly tangling his legs up with hers.

"I feel the way I always feel when I'm with you darlin, safe and warm...and fucking exhausted!"

Hope you enjoyed! :-)


End file.
